CD38, also known as cyclic ADP ribose hydrolase, is a type II transmembrane glycoprotein with a long C-terminal extracellular domain and a short N-terminal cytoplasmic domain. CD38 is a member of a group of related membrane bound or soluble enzymes, comprising CD157 and Aplysia ADPR cyclase. This family of enzymes has the unique capacity to convert NAD to cyclic ADP ribose or nicotinic acid-adenine dinucleotide phosphate.
In addition, CD38 has been reported to be involved in Ca2+ mobilization and in the signal transduction through tyrosine phosphorylation of numerous signaling molecules, including phospholipase Cγ, ZAP-70, syk, and c-cbl. Based on these observations, CD38 was proposed to be an important signaling molecule in the maturation and activation of lymphoid cells during their normal development.
Among hematopoietic cells, an assortment of functional effects have been ascribed to CD38 mediated signalling, including lymphocyte proliferation, cytokine release, regulation of B and myeloid cell development and survival, and induction of dendritic cell maturation.
Yet, the exact role of CD38 in signal transduction and hematopoiesis remains unclear, since most of the signal transduction studies have used cell lines ectopically overexpressing CD38 and anti-CD38 monoclonal antibodies, which are non-physiological ligands.
The presumed natural ligand of CD38 is CD31 (PECAM-1; Platelet Endothelial Cell Adhesion Molecule-1). CD31 is a 130 kD member of the immunoglobulin superfamily which is expressed on the surface of circulating platelets, neutrophils, monocytes, and naïve B-lymphocytes. Functionally, CD31 is thought to act as an adhesion molecule. It has been suggested that the interaction of CD38 with CD31 may act in promoting survival of leukemia cells.
Animal models deficient for a single molecule have in many instances been fundamental tools for understanding the biological role of the molecule in the animal. The underlying assumption is that if the protein exerts a non-redundant function, then its complete lack will result in the complete loss of that function.
CD38 knockout mice have been generated. These animals show an almost complete loss of tissue associated NADase activity. Yet, these animals are viable, leading to the conclusion that CD38 and its activities are not necessary for life. These mice do however exhibit a defect in their innate immunity and a reduced T-cell dependent humoral response.
In contrast to the results in mice, in humans there is strong circumstantial evidence that the absence of CD38 is incompatible with life. Analysis of more than 5,000 blood samples from newborns failed to identify a single CD38− individual; suggesting that unlike mice, CD38 is necessary for survival. Thus, it is not clear that the observations made in mice concerning CD38 function can be extrapolated to humans.
CD38 is upregulated in many hematopoeitic malignancies and in cell lines derived from various hematopoietic malignancies including non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (NHL), Burkitt's lymphoma (BL), multiple myeloma (MM), B chronic lymphocytic leukemia (B-CLL), B and T acute lymphocytic leukemia (ALL), T cell lymphoma (TCL), acute myeloid leukemia (AML), hairy cell leukemia (HCL), Hodgkin's Lymphoma (HL), and chronic myeloid leukemia (CML). On the other hand, most primitive pluripotent stem cells of the hematopoietic system are CD38− (FIG. 1).
In spite of the recent progress in the discovery and development of anti-cancer agents, many forms of cancer involving CD38-expressing tumors still have a poor prognosis. Thus, there is a need for improved methods for treating such forms of cancer.